One aspect of the invention relates to acoustic transducers and more particularly to ribbon and thin film transducers and composite membranes fabricated with thin film techniques that operate at various sound wavelengths, and is based upon U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/620,934, filed 21 Oct. 2004, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.